


Get Your Freak On

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crack, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four pairings, four kinks, four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Freak On

The Gatecleaner is knelt over you, his hand circling your throat, waiting for a reaction. The sudden pressure surprises you, and it’s all you can do to drag in a breath before he cuts off your airways. Your hips jerk against him once and he tightens his grip.

He slides his other hand down your chest, skating over a nipple. You try to gasp as the pressure builds and then arch against him as he bites your shoulder. He shudders against you and falls still.

You’re still gasping when he rolls off you and wipes himself off on the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Mechakara refused to scream as the shock ran through him. He sagged back against the table as the feeling passed, attempting to hide his shaky breaths. (Useless subroutine.)

“You liked that, didn’t you.” Insano stated flatly. Mechakara opened his eyes at the sound and looked up at the scientist standing over him. He didn’t try to get up; he’d already determined that the straps were too tight.

“I am a robot. I don’t _like_ anything.” The power surge had melted some of the diodes down his left side, but nothing essential.

“Do you _dislike_ it?”

“…No.”

Insano grinned. “Good. Again.”

* * *

 

He watches her sometimes. She’s normally too obsessed with inconsequential things to notice him, and he _is_ a ninja. So he watches.

She spends most of her time either at cheerleading practice, talking on the phone to her friends or listening to music. She avoids chores to the best of her ability, but her mother makes her do them nevertheless.

He enjoys her time at cheerleading practice a little too much. After every session she’s sweaty and exhausted, trailing into the changing rooms for a shower and a gossip.

It’s dishonourable and unworthy of him, but even then, he watches.

 

* * *

 

"Duuuuuuuuude! How's it hanging?"

Spoony grinned like a wolf and threw his arm around the other man.

“Slightly to the left. Now, I’ve got a proposition for you….”

************

The beach had definitely been the best place they’d picked yet. The army base was a close contender, as was the Nostalgia Bunker, but the chance of being caught by Ask That Guy had freaked them both out.

90s Kid grinned. “Dude, that rocked!”

They lay there in comfortable silence, until Spoony pulled a set of cards out of his pants.

“Dude, you’ve still not answered my question about Evil Dead 2."

 

 

 

 


End file.
